HIT!
On a white background, we see the text HIT! in green. Then an adult woman with beige skin walks up to the screen, holding a baseball bat. Just then, a baseball flies to the screen, then the woman hits it. A blue trail of light appears (ala the wii logo). The woman then says, "Yes!" and everything fades to white. Scare factor: None. Watch it, it's a beautiful logo! Category:Logos that are never scary! Category:���� Category:Logos that finally closed it's doors Category:Logos that never close their doors Category:Dude, this is a logo Category:YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Category:Logos that don't scare B.L.J. Category:Logos that don't scare the Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that are so cute that you watch your favorite show on television Category:Logos that make you cancel all baby shows Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! Category:Logos that don't scare my sister Category:Logos that don't scare my brother Category:Logos that don't scare Mom and Dad Category:Logos that make me have a party in the house Category:Logos that make you knock on the bathroom door, say hello to your brother, and you have a big party in there and use up all the toilet paper with your brother until you and your brother fall asleep Category:Logos that make you knock on the bathroom door, say hello to your sister, and you have a big party in there and use up all the toilet paper with your sister until you and your sister fall asleep Category:Logos so cute that it makes you want to play Fruit Ninja again and again, and your mom or dad says that you are done Category:I am so happy! Category:YOU DID it Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU? Category:FOR COMING IN MY SHED?????????? Category:Crap! Category:Holy crud with purple!!??....??!!... Category:Shed Category:Logos that scare semnox Category:�� logos Category:HIT! Category:Hit! Category:OMG I AM BND! Category:ITS A SEASON OF BELLS!! x3 Me: Why don't I watch my YouTube? TV: Join in! Me: *spills my teacup and screams,* AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Category:3D: Me: Runs up to the screen on a white background. The background is now dead. *YOUR EXPLOSION HERE* Category:Klaskyklaskyklaskycaupocsupocsupo Category:On a white background I run up to the screen and teach myself the 3 D DIMENSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Oh no a bee. Is... it... going... to.... Bee: BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ me: oh no AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Category:NO THANK YOU Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that don't scare Kirby Category:Anybody! Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:These pages are NOT SPAM. Category:NOT SPAM!!! Category:Logos that scare Barf Bag (BFB) Category:AAAAWWWW Category:A&W spilles Category:Logos that scare Fan (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that made Wesley fall over is chair in school Category:Caillou wants to be so happy and party hard. What does Boris wanna do with caillou??? Well rosies got it. A moment late rosie killed boris and rosie and caillou had their own time together and Doris said GRRRRRRRRRRR Category:Logos that can not scare Look Away and Dizzy Dancing and they become happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers Category:Logos that scare all the SMP Idle Animations Category:Logos that scare ALL the MP1, MP2, MP7, MP5, and SMP mini games that I freak out so much hard and terminate them FOREVER! NO MORE MARIO! Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers, Buried Treasure, Dizzy Dancing, Bill and Will Flower, Look Away, and Pump n' Jump all at once! Category:Logos that make you play Buried Treasure, Real Smoothie, Leaping letters, (AKA CONEY ISLAND), and SPOILED CLIMBERS!!!!!!!!!!! Category:What! Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS SCARY OR A LOGO Category:I am a fan of Buried Treasure, Real Smoothie, Leaping Letters, and Spoiled Climbers. Category:UMM......, IDONTWANNAPLAYBURIEDTREASUREREALSMOOTHIELEAPINGLETTERSANDSPOILEDCLIMBERS! Category:Logos that scare Pump n' Jump Category:Logos that scare Dizzy Dancing Category:Logos that can't scare Look Away Category:Leaping letters Category:That scare Real smoothie Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Logos that don't scare TheCherryWHY.